


The Slip up

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Frankie accidentally lets it slip to Will that she did check out his butt when rescuing him from the organ harvesters in the Ukraine.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Slip up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by Missthang616

Frankie was at a hospital in Mexico filling out Will’s discharge paperwork for him. That used to be Susan’s job, but after seeing how upset Susan was in Prague over Ray, Will decided to lessen the load on her by appointing another emergency contact—Frankie. To be honest, Frankie didn’t mind. Though on one hand it was overwhelming to actually be one’s emergency contact. For someone who always viewed herself as a loner, it was strange to be responsible for someone else like that. But on the other hand, she was a little touched that Will actually picked her—that she was the one he actually trusted with this duty.

The mission in Mexico didn’t go quite as planned. They got the bad guys, thanks in no smart part, to one of Jai’s amazing exploding devices. Unfortunately, Will was a little too close to the blast and got knocked out cold. Frankie remembered how freaked out she was. He just wouldn’t wake up. It was the longest three minutes of her life. Though Will insisted he was fine, Susan was adamant that he had to be checked out at the nearest hospital. There he was diagnosed with a moderate concussion and admitted for observation.

“Observation.” Will grumbled, right next to her. “Since when do concussions require hospital stays? My brother got a concussion playing high school football—doctor sent him home. Our mom observed him.”

Frankie chuckled. “I think there’s a difference between a football injury and getting knocked out by shrapnel. Speaking of which, I’m supposed to tell you of Jai’s profound disappointment in you. He says a spy of your caliber should know not to stand so close to the blast.”

“Forgive me for not being James Bond.” Will said defensively.

“He was really worried about you, Will. He may cover it up by saying it was your fault for being careless, but I think he really blames himself. After all, it was his device. He pretty much told me that he shouldn’t have made the blast so powerful.”

Will shook his head. “That’s silly. He shouldn’t fault himself for doing his job.”

Frankie put her hand on Will’s shoulder as she got up. “Well, you can tell him that when you get out of here.” Before she even took a step, Will was removing his blanket so he could get up to leave. “Hold up, Whiskey.” Frankie said as she moved to the foot of the bed. “Last thing I need is to see your bare ass again.”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Will asked, still sitting on the bed.

Realizing what she’d let slip, she tried to cover. “Nothing. Just a figure of speech.”

“No,” he corrected. “It’s not. ‘Again’ implies it happened before.”

“No, it doesn’t.” she scoffed, shaking her head.

“Yes, it does.” He replied. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Frankie protested. “When would l have seen anything? It’s not like you go around not wearing pants.” Realizing she made another slip; she winced and closed her eyes. Changing the subject, she said, “Just get dressed so we can get the hell out of here.” She then drew the curtain and waited. It didn’t take long for Will to suddenly call out “Ukraine!!” as he opened the curtain. Frankie looked up to see Will, wearing pants but no shirt, standing there with a smile on his face. 

“It’s when I was at the organ harvesting plant last year. You and Standish rescued me.” Suddenly, his smile got wider. “You totally checked me out.”

Frankie gaped at him for a second, then insisted. “I did not check you out.” Attempting to rationalize it she added, “I, I mean, your ass was just hanging out there for the whole world to see. You couldn’t miss it. Total lack of privacy when it comes to hospital gowns. Why do they do that anyway? Someone really should do something about that.”

“So, what did you think?” Will asked, the smile still on his face. “As hot as you expected?”

“If you like old men’s asses.” She said with a shrug.

“You say that but that little smile on your face says different.”

“I’m not smiling,” she said as she attempted to reign it in. “Okay, maybe for a guy your age, your backside isn’t so bad.”

“Right.” Will said, as he put his shirt on. “because you’ve seen so many.”

Frankie looked up at him in surprise, then looked down to stifle an embarrassed smile. “Do you want to get out of here? Or do want to stay in this hospital and discuss your derriere?”

“Well, it is one of my favorite topics of conversation.” Will replied. 

Frankie rolled her eyes and smirked. “You know, for an Eagle Scout, you can be pretty full of yourself.”

“All part of the charm.” he noted with his seductive smile.

Frankie smiled and shook her head. “You just suffered a head injury, let’s keep it in your pants, okay?"

“Okay.” Will replied, with a nod and that smile of his that, though she wouldn’t admit it, Frankie found so damned sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Will changing his emergency contact from Susan to Frankie came from "Get You" by fierywhiskeyy


End file.
